


Fixer

by dramaticinsanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Humanized, Implied Child Abuse, Minor Angst, Sexism, Suggestive, Vague Past Era, sexist slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: A broken heart can be mended as well, if it's permitted.





	Fixer

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another humanized AU? By the stars, it's a miracle. I don't know how or why this idea came to me. Hope you enjoy reading!

Pearl arrives at the school in the morning. She pulls her shawl tighter against the wind, despite that she’s already wearing a pink long sleeve shirt under her blue dress. It was wise she tied back her chestnut hair, at least it’s not being blown around. Nothing can be done about her legs clad in pink tights. What she wouldn’t give for pants, but she’s expected to maintain an image. It’s not fair. Pearl wishes she could force all the men in Beach City to dress like this for a day, maybe they’d change their tune. 

She’s greeted by the row of sunflowers next to the building. They cheerfully sway in the breeze, radiant flowers turned toward the rays that break through the clouds. They were planted by the small city’s only handyperson, a farmer named Peridot. She’s also the darn cutest one of the town, in Pearl’s humble opinion.

Pearl plucks a fallen petal and strokes it between her fingers. Considering her green eyes and blonde hair, Peridot is practically a living, breathing sunflower. It’s fitting she would plant those in particular, reminding Pearl of her even when she’s not here. There used to be a hibiscus bush, but Pearl failed to give it proper care. It was so dry, destroyed by insects, and overrun with weeds that Pearl allowed Peridot to remove it. She’s grateful for the change.

Pearl pushes through the door of the schoolhouse. Though Pearl never wanted children of her own, she finds teaching rewarding. Adults may not want to listen to her, but at least she can basically force feed knowledge to young impressionables. Some of them are even smart. Peridot is about the only mutual intellectual stimulation she gets around these parts. Peridot, Peridot, Peridot. She finds herself thinking about her a lot of late. It’d probably be embarrassing if someone could read her thoughts. 

Pearl squints at the windows. There’s a thin layer of grime. She grabs a rag, beginning to quickly and efficiently making the glass bearable to peer through. She reorders stacks of books that a kid must have been browsing, unnoticed by Pearl from last time. Peridot donated some of these. She handles them with care.

She hasn’t craved someone’s time and attention this much since Rose, ten years ago. She hopes it’s not obvious to the subject of her affections. It’s best to keep quiet, lock away all the feelings, and one day she’ll die. It’s not a happy prospect, but the potential fall out would be far worse. Pearl doesn’t want to put Peridot through that, nor lose her friendship. Books say love is worth the hardships; however, they usually speak of heterosexual relationships. Those people wouldn’t understand the difficulties, when you’re shunned for love, for something you don’t choose or control.

She sighs wistfully as she prepares for the day. She compartmentalizes her troubles, ready to face the kids with an unperturbed and friendly countenance. The distant bell of the church chimes, followed by the more mellow ring of the one belonging to this structure. The doors banged open as the students file in. Jenny runs up to the desk. 

“Good morning! Made this for you.”

Pearl takes her drawing. She can’t make heads or tails of it, but she tacks it on a space of the board she never uses, that has a slice of cork board taped to it. She takes the chalk and gazes over their heads. Who knows, maybe things will work out, someday, somehow.

//

Peridot slips through the doorway as Pearl’s class is leaving. Her milky hands grow clammy, and she shoves them under the desk. Peridot gives her a small smile. She’s dressed as usual in overalls and an oddly patterned shirt. Her verdant eyes shine bright past her light bronze freckled face flecked with dirt from her garden. She places her package of cornbread on Pearl’s desk. Pearl pulls out her homemade peach pie and passes it over. Peridot tilts the brim of her sun hat.

“Many thanks, Miss Pearl. Your pies are the finest in the land.”

Pearl blushes. “You flatter me.”

“I merely speak it how I see it, mi corazón.”

Pearl has no idea what she means in her mother language, but her tone makes something twist in her gut anyway. Droplets fall at Peridot’s feet as she turns toward the exit. She looks up in confusion. Outside, there is a fair drizzle that Pearl missed, focused on her tasks and a certain someone.

Pearl explains, “Oh the roof just has a leak.”

“Ah… I could fix that. If you’d like? No charge necessary, your smile would warm me enough.”

Pearl folds her hands on the desk, throat tight. “That would be splendid. If it’s not a bother.”

“None at all, señorita.”

//

Peridot deals with the roof during the afternoon. Peridot stops by during her evening class for adults, after indicating that the ceiling needs work done too. 

She balances precariously on two stools as she works. Pearl can barely concentrate, mentally on her toes in case Peridot falls. Pearl notices several students shooting Peridot annoyed glances. Pearl keeps her tongue. As much as she’d get flack for it - but Peridot would probably somehow get in trouble. Pearl focuses on teaching instead of her burning hatred for racist bastards. If Peridot were as white as a wedding dress, like Pearl, she’s sure they’d leer at her too. Goodness knows sometimes Pearl can’t help appreciating those hips and muscles in her arms as she stretches upward. She just doesn’t give her suggestive gestures, expressions, and comments like she’s an object.

One of the balding men approaches her as class is letting out, his demeanor nervous. Sweat shines on his forehead. Peridot hops down from the stool and leans casually on the desk. She opens her mouth, presumably to share conversation with Pearl, but she’s interrupted by another guy shoving her aside.

The balding one says, “I - I was wondering if sometime - Er - an attractive woman like you shouldn’t be alone in the evening. Maybe we could -”

Peridot deadpans, “I’m sure she has better things to do than… you.”

Dewey’s cheeks flush. His eyebrows furrow, and he doesn’t seem to have words for her. His beady eyed blonde haired buddy that pushed Peridot before picks up the slack. 

“No one asked you, illegal. Mind your damn business, crackhead,” Marty snarls.

Pearl clenches her hand into a fist. _ Don’t punch him. He’s not worth it_. She slowly and quietly exhales to not give away her wrath. 

“I’m a citizen,” Peridot drily responds, “with more extensive education than your entire family. I was born here. Unlike you - smelling of chewing tobacco - I’ve never done drugs in my life.”

“You don’t know shit, stop yammering,” Marty replies, clearly incensed - _ good_.

“I know you’re a deadbeat,” Peridot says. “Do you even know your own kid’s name?”

Pearl wishes Peridot would quit antagonizing him, as enjoyable it is to watch. That can only have a bad end. A violent outburst would cease to be amusing.

“I should teach you some manners… take you right over this desk,” Marty threatens, breathing in her face. Peridot looks bored, not even flinching. It probably wouldn’t be wrong to think Marty is more bark than bite. 

Thankfully Dewey has some sense before things can spiral further. He tugs on Marty’s arm. “C’mon, I gotta get home to feed my son. It’s not a big deal.”

Marty licks his lips. He glances at Pearl. “A slut like you would do well with an honest man like Bill -”

Peridot looks two seconds away from clawing his eyes out. Dewey gives a more insistent tug. Since he aims to be in the office some day, he tends to avoid being involved in altercations - even if he wouldn’t be one of the people who started it. 

“Marty, please.”

Marty turns on his heel and stalks out of the building. Dewey sighs and rubs his forehead, but he doesn’t even apologize. Then, Marty’s behavior isn’t really his fault. He just silently follows his friend without another look at either woman.

“What a tool,” Peridot says. “As I work with actual tools, I know one when I see one.”

“You shouldn’t toy with him… he’s never done anything as far as I’m aware, but you never know when a man like that might snap.”

Peridot shrugs. Her expression sobers. “I know. I’m often the stupid kind of brave… I put my rationality aside in favor of impulse. I just hate that they get away with it! That women have to tread lightly to avoid getting assaulted!”

Peridot doesn’t need to elaborate further, her lips pursing as though tasting something sour. Pearl gathers her papers and straightens her desk, trying to put those morons out of her mind. Pearl does admire her courage, especially since she’s less protected by law than Pearl, by default. Pearl might have a chance in court, Peridot is likely to be laughed off or given the shittiest lawyer imaginable. She’d probably end up convicted for whatever bull they could invent on top of that. She would go to prison or worse. Pearl would get a slap on the wrist and deal with name calling - which already happens to some degree anyway. 

Her risk taking makes pins and needles in Pearl’s stomach. She can’t picture not getting to see her every week. She can’t picture a bright spirit like Peridot wasting away in jail. She’s utterly enchanted by Peridot, and it takes all of her willpower to hide that fact. Peridot taps her fingers on the desk, pulling Pearl from her dark musings. 

Peridot mutters, “I can’t believe that slander, calling you a - there’s nothing wrong with having sex by the by, they have no complaint when men play the field without a care. I nearly decked him, I swear.”

“No violence in the schoolhouse,” Pearl says with a smirk, earning a short laugh from Peridot.

“Where do they get off? Like you aren’t the most pure, upstanding person in town. Not that it matters, but you should garner more respect.”

Pearl is slightly offended by that, but she lets it go. She is on a level, accurate. Pearl’s phase as a delinquent protestor giving her parents multiple coronaries is behind her. “Because I don’t put out to every so-called decent man who raises his eyebrows at me, that means I’m promiscuous in their backwards logic.”

Peridot concurs, shaking her head in disapproval. “Well, guess I’ll see you around.”

Peridot’s mouth is filled with sand. In another week for pie? She blurts, “You know, that window over there makes a horrible noise when it’s opened or closed.”

Peridot looks, then smiles at Pearl. Pearl’s heart gallops like a racehorse. “I can fix that.”

Pearl becomes extremely thankful the old house is so busted. She finds excuse after excuse to have Peridot visit more often. It becomes easier to bear the unruly children, easier to stomach the men who are nasty, and the women in the city who judge her. It’s a little harder to resist making a move, and harder to head home alone, but she wouldn’t trade away those fleeting moments of connection. She wouldn’t trade Peridot’s eyes meeting hers, holding, then seeming to bashfully avert.

//

One day, a boy asks rather loud, “My dad says you’re an ungrateful whore who won’t give your body but for money, what’s he mean?”

Jenny reprimands, “Hey that’s a no no word! Very not nice!”

Peridot drops her paint roller and accidentally knocks over the globe with her elbow. She appears sheepish, while also pouting at the kid that startled her. Why must Peridot be cute when it’s inopportune? Pearl takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Your father believes he or his friends are entitled to whoever they like,” Pearl explains. “What I do in my free time is no one’s business, and you should regard women with respect, no matter if they return your… interest.”

The boy tilts his head, “My dad isn’t much of a looker anyway, you could do better.”

Peridot snorts at that. Pearl offers the boy a strained smile. It burns her when adults taint children with their disgusting ways. It’s a vicious cycle. Sour Cream is a kind and smart kid, Pearl hopes he doesn’t grow up to be like his neglectful father.

His friend Buck chimes in, “Don’t listen to no one Miss P, you’re the best there ever was.”

Kiki adds, “Ugh some boys are nice, but I hope I never gotta date them. Mama used to say there’s diamonds in the rough, but the diggin’ ain’t nothing but trouble.”

“Thank you. Now if we could continue with the lesson…”

From the corner of her eye, she can see Peridot cleaning the mess she made. Peridot is still frowning, her brow wrinkled, and that’s the only thing from this debacle that truly bothers Pearl - Peridot being unhappy. 

//

That evening, a lot of men skip her class, probably off drinking or fucking - at least that includes Marty. Pearl doesn’t think she could handle him at this juncture. She releases them early and finally opens the letter she’s been fearing. She’s feeling melancholy, between it being a little past the anniversary of Rose’s death, the awkward question that morning, and that there’s nothing remaining for Peridot to repair. Maybe Pearl should ask her to check out her home - no that seems too suggestive, even if Peridot hasn’t realized her inclinations.

_ Dearest Pearl,_

_ I don’t have much longer. I’m sorry to leave you this way, but this is the price for the life I brought into this world. You are wonderful and smart, I believe you will accomplish amazing things. Please know that you were always my best friend, I love_

Pearl pushes the paper away. She cups her mouth as tears stream down her face. She can’t continue at the moment, it’s too much. Rose, oblivious of the truth, or offering the most comfort she can? Either way, it stings. She dedicated herself to Rose, tried to make her happy while sacrificing her own feelings, only for this bitter outcome. The floorboards creak. Pearl flinches and shoves the letter into drawer. She looks up, not bothering to wipe the tears. 

It’s just Peridot, standing there with a distraught expression. Her hands are in her pockets. She rocks on her heels, breath shuddering. “Sorry. I - I finished my work and just wanted to see if you needed anything… didn’t mean to intrude…”

“It’s alright, Peridot. You’re always welcome,” Pearl chokes out.

She lowers her head and fights the weight in her chest. She sniffles, uncaring as her tears drip onto the graded papers. She idly strokes her paperweight, a rainbow gemstone that she got from the will execution. Peridot circles the desk and places her hand on Pearl’s shoulder, thumb stroking. Pearl relaxes into the touch, but she keeps her eyes down.

Peridot murmurs, “I can fix that, mi hermosa…”

Peridot gently clutches her chin and pulls her head. Pearl doesn’t know what to expect - a hug maybe, kind words? Peridot places her hands flat on each side and strokes the tears away with her thumbs. Her palms linger, sturdy, calloused, and warm. Pearl’s heart is pounding, and her anxiety tastes like mercury. Her breath hitches as Peridot leans closer. She doesn’t have the chance to process what’s happening when suddenly she’s being kissed.

Pearl doesn’t hesitate. She stands from her chair and grabs the back of Peridot’s neck to deepen the gesture. Their lips move in express harmony for a while, as she willfully loses her sense of time and reality. If this is a beautiful illusion, she will absorb every gifted drop.

A small voice interjects, “Whoa. It’s like that TV program I’m not allowed to watch!”

Pearl jerks away as though scalded, but she keeps her hands on Peridot’s shoulders. Pearl’s blood turns to ice. The doorway is occupied by Buck and Sour Cream with clasped hands, both appearing stunned and curious. Pearl clears her throat and extracts herself from Peridot’s embrace.

_ Oh God, oh fuck._ This is a potential disaster. If they blab to their parents, Pearl will cease to be able to have contact with another person she’s fallen in love with - again. 

“Can I help you?”

//

“Uh,” Sour Cream rapidly blinks. “I forgot my homework assignment, so my mom made me come get it from here.”

“Didn’t want him going alone,” Buck says. “Mrs. Faux said there might be creeps around or something.”

“Okay… oh. Right! I have it right here.” 

Pearl darts around the desk and hands him the assignment.

Peridot suggests, “Why don’t I drive you boys home?”

Sour Cream comments, “You can drive? Cool.”

“I’ll come too,” Pearl says. “Er, Vidalia doesn’t know you, might freak her out.”

Peridot nods. They piled into her truck. The kids are placed snug between the adults. It’s not the safest arrangement, but the drive is short and there aren’t many cars on the road at this hour. Pearl has little doubt that Peridot is a responsible driver as Peridot buckles in and checks her mirrors. There’s a tiny, stuffed generic alien figure hanging from the rearview mirror. Buck curiously pokes at it. Peridot takes it off and hands it to him. He appears awestruck for a flash of a second, before he suppresses his reaction. 

Sour Cream questions, “I didn’t know girls could make out and stuff, can boys do that too?”

Pearl’s mind catches on the fact that he’s questioning whether they’re able, not whether they should. She isn’t sure if there’s actually a distinction for him, or if the phrasing choice is incidental. 

Peridot smoothly replies, “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

Pearl fists the fabric of her skirt as she tries to get her panic under control. Peridot doesn’t seem to notice that she’s unsettled by the possibility of exposure. The boys are in thoughtful silence for a few minutes. 

Buck says, “I heard my dad saying if all the women realize they could date each other, won’t be nothing left.”

Peridot clutches the steering wheel and wheezes with humor. She slows down until she can get a hold of herself. Pearl considers she’s heard worse irrational reasons. 

Peridot assures, “It’s not like that kid. You see, some people like the opposite gender, some like the same, some like both. There’s plenty of the first one, trust me. It’s much harder for us to find someone.”

“Why’s that?”

“People assume straight - girl attracted to boy and vice versa - unless otherwise indicated. It’s not really… acceptable to just ask. Sometimes straights will get pissed off and think that you might be untoward.”

Sour Cream asks, “What is un-toe-word?”

Buck is the one who answers, “It means when you try to get with someone that don’t want ya. Right?”

“That is correct,” Pearl says. “Well done.”

Sour Cream frowns and twiddles his thumbs. “Is it untoward if - if you really like hanging out with a - a boy - and you think he’s cute and want to - um - do nice stuff like a boy’s supposed to do with girls?”

Pearl tells him, “No… not inherently. Regardless of gender trying to force it isn’t right. If it happens naturally and you’re both comfortable, it’s fine.”

Peridot gives Pearl a significant look. She blushes and bites her lip. It’s hard to believe that was even real, that this is unfolding. Pearl is a bit afraid this will end tomorrow, but that’s ridiculous from the way Peridot gazes at her. Pearl might as well have hung the moon.

“It would certainly save you some trouble,” Buck mutters. “Girls are enigma wrapped in mystery! I was givin’ Jenny my cookies and she kissed me on the cheek a couple weeks ago, but nowadays I’m getting the cold shoulder.”

Peridot and Pearl share a laugh. Pearl asks, “Guess boys are pretty obvious then?”

In her experience, they’re not much simpler to puzzle out. There’s just a loud minority who tend to be blunt and drown out the ones worth giving the time of day. She’s glad she was never inclined to actually attempt dating them, even in the past.

“Most of the time. My dad is per-dicter-bull I think,” Buck replies.

They arrive at Sour Cream’s house. Pearl and Peridot climb out and walk the boys to the door. Pearl rings the doorbell. She notices Peridot subtly smirking at something. She follows her gaze to notice Buck and Sour Cream are holding hands again. Sour Cream catches her watching, and he shyly smiles while kicking a piece of gravel.

Pearl leans down and murmurs, “If your fathers find out about what you saw… they wouldn’t get or like it. I may not be allowed to teach any more, and Peridot could get punished. Understand?”

The pair have questions in their wide eyes. However, they vigorously nod without a word. The door opens, and Vidalia appears in a robe.

“Oh hello. Sorry - Sour Cream isn’t in trouble is he?”

“Not at all señora,” Peridot says. “Just wanted to make sure these niños got home safely.”

“How nice of you… I’ve seen you around, haven’t I?”

“I’m Peridot -”

“Oh! I’ve heard about you from Amethyst. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Peridot shakes her hand. “Good things I hope.”

“Bit of a mixed bag, but I’m sure you know Amethyst. She’s a sharer.”

“Indeed.”

“Speaking of - are you attending her party?”

Pearl grimaces at the reminder. Naturally, she doesn’t want to disappoint Amethyst by not attending, but she’s not a social butterfly like her. Amethyst is quite popular, meaning over half the town will be there.

Peridot says, “Yep. I’m bringing some of my breads, of course.”

“Great!”

Well, that will be one highlight. She might be selfish and try to keep Peridot to herself throughout that celebration. Aside from less than a handful, Peridot would be the only one with whom it’s worth conversing. Even Amethyst exasperates her, though she’s one of her best friends.

They hang out with Vidalia for a short time. She provides snacks and shows them her paintings, which Peridot is impressed by. Pearl files this away. Perhaps, down the line she could purchase a painting for her? Vidalia informs them when Marty is coming to pick up their son. Pearl decides to leave, she’d rather not encounter that man more often than necessary. Peridot tags along, and they take to the board walk together. 

They idly chat while holding hands, something that’s thankfully not seen as unusual between close friends. Pearl manages to amaze Peridot with her technical knowledge when they brush the topic of farm equipment. At some point, Peridot shows her a secluded area of the beach with tide pools. Pearl can’t resist anymore. She initiates, grabbing Peridot’s arm and leaning in until their lips meet. Peridot sighs into the kiss and her fingers comb through Pearl’s hair. Her other appendage slides along Pearl’s leg, beneath her skirt. She gives a hinting tug to the edge of her undergarments. Pearl squirms and marvels at her gentle touches. Pearl breathes heavily as she unbuttons Peridot’s jeans with shaking hands. Peridot’s mouth covers back over hers so the kissing continues. Pearl has a lot of pent up tension, and she wants to give it all to Peridot.

The sun is setting when they go their separate ways home. Pearl would be more than happy to join her, but the risk of being caught is too great. The city is small enough that people would notice Pearl vacating Peridot’s place in the same clothes as the day before. It would raise eyebrows, as one does not simply become an impromptu house guest without packing anything, under most circumstances. It would be far too late for travel once Pearl gets to her own house. She’s already pushing it. She’ll have to make due with the memories of today keeping her company. The yearning to spend every possible moment with Peridot tugs at her heart. 

//

The next day, Sour Cream has a bruise on his face and doesn’t make eye contact with a single soul the whole class. Buck shoots worried glances at him throughout. Pearl feels sickened with worry, but she does her best to disguise it. She takes medicine when class is over. Afterward, Buck approaches the desk. He scratches the back of his neck. 

“When my dad picked me up, Sour Cream’s dad saw me kiss him on the cheek goodbye. I didn’t think it was bad, since they see us hugging and holding hands a lot,” Buck confesses. “He wanted to know where I got the idea, but I didn’t tell him nothing about you or Miss Peridot, I promise.”

Pearl is infuriated. She keeps her calm outwardly as she replies, “I appreciate that. Thank you for telling me. I wish there was something I could do…”

Buck sniffles. He pockets his hands and leaves, his shoulders slumped. Pearl paces a little. She dreads the evening. She wants to kick Marty multiple times in the southern region. Sadness and fear gnaws at her. Children shouldn’t be punished for something so harmless. 

In a parody of his own son, that night Dewey keeps glancing at Marty. However, his expression is brimming with undisguised anger. Considering those two are almost as close as their sons, it’s surprising. When class ends, Bill and Marty remain, tucked away in the far corner. They’re furiously muttering. It’s best not to get involved in the argument.

Suddenly, Dewey grabs Marty by the lapels and shoves him hard. He stumbles and falls, cracking his head on one of the desks. He grimaces and claims, “Watch it! You could’ve sent me to the hospital.”

“You’d deserve it. Who punches their own child in the face? Vidalia is right to file for divorce.”

Pearl holds her palms flat together and interrupts, “Take your problems outside, gentlemen.”

Marty ignores her and yells over Dewey’s attempt to reply to Pearl. “What the hell, you’re supposed to be on my side, asshole!”

“Didn’t seem like you were on my side, when you said my son was trying to poison yours. Buck is a great kid, and he’s the only good thing in my life -”

“I bet he got it from you. Where’s your wife Dewey? Since you can’t seem to get a woman, must’ve turned to something else -”

“How dare y - we never married but she was a good mother. She passed away. I’d - I’d rather - at least one of those men would probably be a better role model than a misogynistic, pig-headed -”

  


Dewey pauses and looks at Pearl, as though finally registering her presence. “Forgive me miss. I’m sure you noticed -”

“Yes. If Vidalia needs a character witness, let her know I’m happy to help. Your son was very concerned for his friend, he is a nice boy.”

Marty glares at her. He lunges at Pearl, but with her ballerina and fencing experience, she easily dodges his uncoordinated movement. He crashes into some chairs. With a grunt, he pushes past Dewey and storms out. 

“Terribly sorry for stating that here, but he just… wouldn’t let it go.”

“I understand. Don’t let it happen again.”

Dewey makes a sound of contempt. “I’ll be damned if I ever talk to him again. Sour Cream is like another son to me you know?”

They stare at the wrecked chairs in silence for a moment. Dewey miserably states, “I think my son may be inclined. I’d be an idiot not to see it. The world won’t treat him right.”

Pearl challenges, “Will you?”

“He is my world. I just want him to be happy and grow up strong. Do you happen to know… if Sour Cream… does he return the…?”

He can’t seem to finish. He might not be sure how to phrase it without offense.

“I’m afraid that… myself and a friend of mine encouraged them. They saw something… and it prompted them to ask questions. I won’t apologize but… I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt,” Pearl admits. “It looked to me as though the feelings are mutual.”

“This is awful rude of me I know but…” Dewey ventures, “Are you swingin’ for the other team?”

“Yes.”

“I see… at least my son will have someone to look to. I don’t know if I can talk to him about that stuff, since I don’t totally get it.”

“You don’t have to get it Mr. Dewey, you just have to love him, and be there for him.”

“That’s… sound advice, I’ll do to follow.”

With that, he’s gone. Pearl is overwhelmed. She opts to take a long walk rather than heading straight home, though she could do with a cup of tea. She crosses paths with Peridot in town and regales her with the recent events. Peridot is boggled, and she laughs a few times which is always a delight to witness. Peridot purchases a bundle of flowers and places them into her hands with flourish. Pearl hides her blush behind the blossoms.

Peridot mentions, “Hope no one is stupid enough to invite that block head to the party tomorrow… that moron Marty Faux, I mean.”

“Shit, that’s tomorrow?” Pearl slaps her forehead. “I completely forgot. I procrastinated getting Amethyst a present because I never know what to get… we barely think alike… now I’m up a creek without a paddle.”

“Ah - you can half with me, I made her a model airplane ‘cause she wants to fly in one someday. That is, if you think you could paint it?”

“I can manage… but you’re sure you don’t mind? And stars, she’ll think we’re together -”

“Is that terrible?”

Pearl taps her own cheek. “She knows about me, but the teasing will never end.”

She rides with Peridot to her place. Being welcomed into Peridot’s work space seems oddly intimate. She doesn’t know if Peridot brings people here on the regular. It gives her insight into Peridot. She’s not as meticulous as Pearl, but her organization has a system that Pearl can follow. Peridot pretends to hand her a paintbrush, only to dart past her defense and leave a vertical trail on her lips.

“My own creation, these paints, they’re not toxic and have a vague fruity taste.” 

With that information shared, Peridot licks the paint away. Her tongue slides past Pearl’s lips, effectively derailing their plans into a make out session. Soon, Pearl is borderline soaked with want - in several ways - and there’s a crystal solution ahead. Several supplies end up askew as their passion becomes vigorous and desperate. Peridot’s attention pulls noises from her that are shocking. It even startles the farm cat that slid through the open door. Pearl carefully moves objects to make a space. She lifts Peridot and places her on a table. Peridot bites her lip. Pearl kneels, effortlessly balancing. She settles Peridot’s legs on her shoulders as she attends to her desire with sweeps of her tongue. Peridot’s hand tightens in her hair, and she moans from Pearl’s acute treatment. 

Among other things, Peridot cries repeatedly, “Ah, ah, mi cielito! Mi cielito!”

At some point, Pearl intends to ask her what the terms mean. They sound like endearments. She needs to come up with her own as well. 

“Yes, my sweet, my lovely,” Pearl murmurs though she doesn’t understand Peridot now. Pearl explores her with fingers too, and she lives for the reactions. “That’s it, that’s it.” 

“Oh - _oh_ my Goddess! Pearl!”

Once that tangent is complete, Pearl gets to work on the plane with precise strokes. Peridot sits on a stool and rests her chin on her hands, watching Pearl in rapture. It makes her a little nervous to be openly observed. It improves her work though, rather than messing her up. Peridot strokes her hand when she’s done.

“That’s fabulous. Do you dabble in the arts?”

“Oh… on occasion. Honestly, I can barely draw a circle.”

Peridot scoffs, “I doubt that. In my experience, excellent artists tend to be the most self-deprecating people on the planet. I knew a watercolor painter from Italy…”

Pearl listens to her story as Peridot shows her around. Pearl casts away her shame this time to spend the night. It helps that Peridot has some clothes that someone left behind that might fit her. Pearl examines them and comes to the same conclusion. She has to wonder, though.

“Ex-girlfriend?”

“Something like that. It was complicated. One day… some shadows I couldn’t see overtook her. She up and left. She wanted me to come with her, but I couldn’t leave my home for some unknown terror,” Peridot says, her expression crestfallen.

Pearl reaches to stroke her cheek. “I’m sorry. Maybe you’ll see her again, when she realizes her mistake in rending herself from someone amazing.”

“Aw, you’re sweet.”

Pearl lays awake that night, naked limbs entangled with Peridot’s, listening to her soft snores. Peridot’s head rests on her chest, and Pearl buries her fingers in her thick, bristled hair. A one-eyed calico cat accompanies them, opting to sleep on Peridot’s back. She can’t help the intrusion of thoughts that this seems to good to be true, that it will all come crashing down. She wants to enjoy it, but how will she survive having it ripped away? She snuggles into Peridot and eventually sleep takes her into more peaceful dreams.

//

The airplane is well received by Amethyst, though Pearl feels odd about claiming to have lended a hand. Technically she did, but it was at the last chance. So far, the party has been tolerable. Peridot has rarely left her side, except for people to approach her praising the food she brought. Pearl avoids sticking her foot in her mouth at any point, which she considers a success.

The fast-paced tunes switch to something slow and romantic. Peridot clasps Pearl’s hand and leads her through the crowd. The exposure makes Pearl nervous, but she can’t resist Peridot’s twinkling eyes and the bounce in her step. They sway in the middle of the room. Peridot’s hand settles on her hip. As they gaze into each other’s eyes, Pearl’s concerns melt away. Pearl giggles as Peridot sticks her tongue out in concentration. Pearl is charmed by her fumbled steps. 

Someone complains, “Ugh. Do they have to flaunt it like that?”

“I know right. If you _have_ to do it, keep it behind closed doors.”

Dewey is in earshot of the naysayers. He walks past their line of view and offers his hand to a young man named Jamie. 

“We’ve both been scorned, but it doesn’t mean we have to be lonely. Want to dance?”

Jamie is startled, but he grins. “What will people think?”

“Who cares?”

They join the throng, choosing a tame version of the tango, of all things. It’s a bit goofy, but Pearl is grateful for the solidarity. Others follow their example, taking same sex partners onto the dance floor - regardless of sexuality and relationship status. Those who have established partners switch around. The people disgruntled by Pearl and Peridot seem to be embarrassed when they’re left as the odd ones out. Peridot nuzzles her neck, looking like she’s buzzing with joy. Pearl dares to plant a few light kisses on her mouth. No one seems to pay them attention. They’re lost in conversation and fun as much as the pair are lost in love.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point 3/4 of the town would become the Official Pearlidot Protection Squad (TM). Someone may end up drowning a certain rat in lawsuits.


End file.
